Graham
King Graham of Daventry is the son of Sir Hereward was once a knight of Daventry, under King Edward. He later became the King of Daventry. Graham's full name and title is King Graham of Daventry (formerly Sir Graham of Daventry). He has also been known as Grahame. Much is known about Graham's adventures, but little about his background.KQC, 2nd Edition, 471 Background Graham was born to a long line of valiant knights and defenders of Daventry; his grandfather was a hero of great reknown, who defeated the Dragon of HerennaHoyle I, and his father was a nobleman and the best friend of King Edward.KQC2E, pg 472 He greatly admired his father.KQC, 2nd Edition, 472 Growing up Graham studied in several of Daventry's educational institutions. Graham received scholarly education through the Palace School, Daventry High School, and finally the Royal University where he graduated first in his class. He had specialized in knowing a lot about a lot of things. No one subject could capture him, and he had devoured all the lore and learning he could listen to and read.KQC2E, pg 13 He enrolled into the Knight School where studied many years to be a defender of the realm, before venturing on his first quest. Being the bravest and noblest knight, King Edward, who was childless, looked at him as a potential heir. Graham's father was proud that he was chosen to succeed the aging king.Hoyle I Unfortunately Graham's father did not live to see that event, having died during a border war when Graham was still young. Years later, just after Graham turned nineteen, he was indeed asked by the venerable King to recover Daventry's treasures that had been stolen from him during the years o his reign. Right when Graham returned to the castle after recovering the treasures, the King's heart failed him, and Graham was named king of Daventry. During the events of KQII, after a vision he was given from the Magic Mirror, he traveled to the far away realm of Kolyma to rescue a beautiful maiden named Valanice from a quartz tower that an evil witch named Hagatha had trapped her in. After braving many perils, Graham succeeded and he and Valanice were married in the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury, and she became his queen. A year or two later, Valanice bore Graham twin children, a son Alexander and a daughter Rosella. Unfortunately, Alexander was kidnapped in his infancy from Daventry and would not return for almost eighteen years. Some years after the loss of his son, Graham embarked on a quest to rescue Ahi'aorina, queen of the fairies of the Old Wood from the giant Dunstan, to end the unnatural winter and bring spring to Daventry. He traveled east from Castle Daventry to the Old Woods to meet her husband, Quilli'ehennan. Continuing east he joined up with the minstrel, Shallan, whom he had a few adventures with including running into giant spider, being tossed into a pit that lead to caves of the Laburnum a family of bandits. He escaped the Laburnum, but lost track of the minstrel. Soon he met two gnomes who helped him get new clothes to help cross frigid Glass Mountains into the Kingdom of Sorrow. Soon he found Sorrowing Court and met the giant Dunstan and the Imps that ruled there. He soon found out that Dunstan and the Imps were not mastermind behind the kidnapping and were in fact a pawn in the whole ordeal. The evil Efreeti Kuzgu who was in the guise of an Imp has been the one who had instigated the kidnapping. Kuzgu had made sure Graham's mind was transferred into a slizard. Graham escaped in his lizard for, and had to survive the imps in order to get his body back. Graham soon discovered that a great wizard was being held in the castle in a Glamour Manarvel. Graham recovered his body, and tricked the Imps into thinking he was still transformed, allowing him to defeat them. He helped free the fairy queen, who then helped free the wizard, Karn Megiddo. Together with Dunstan they defeated the efreeti. Because the spell forming the castle together had been broken it began to disintegrate, so Graham, Ahi'Aorina, the Imps, and Wizard all escaped the castle before it completely vanished. But upon exiting the castle Karn turned on the group to try to destroy them. It turned out Karn had been behind everything, and was the efreeti's master. Graham defeated Karn by use of the Slizard. Having triumphed spring returned, and Graham was able to return to Daventry. A couple of years later Graham and Valanice traveled to the Duchy Cumberford to attend the wedding of Duke Faust to the Duchess Aspen of Chouen. In the following years, Daventry endured terrible hardship in the form of many devastating earthquakes that ripped and tore at the very ground and destroyed many landmarks. Soon after, a vile three-headed dragon laid waste to the kingdom and began to demand the sacrifice of maidens for it's bounty. For some years the dragon ravaged the realm, until the events of King's Quest III, in which Alexander returned after escaping the clutches of an evil wizard named Manannan and killed the dragon, finally bringing peace to Daventry. During his reunion with his son and daughter, Alexander and Rosella, old King Graham suffered a heart attack as he was passing on his famous adventurer's cap (which he had worn through all of his quests) to his children.Narrator (KQ4): "With the return of his long-lost son, Alexander, and the rescue of his daughter, Rosella, from the terrible dragon, old King Graham decides it's time to pass on his adventurer's hat to younger blood." Too many strong emotions in too short a time is what felled him. With all haste, he was taken to the royal chambers, and the royal physicians were summoned. They could do no good. Nothing helped the king, neither their healing herbs and ointments, magical invocations, nor laying on of hands. Death seemed certain and certainly soon.KQC, 2nd Edition, 171 With the help of a fairy named Genesta, his daughter Rosella traveled to the land of Tamir to obtain a magical fruit that would heal him. After eating the fruit thr king's physical condition improved over several days.KQC2E, 117 Sometime after, a powerful and evil sorcerer named Telgrin invaded Daventry with his army and claimed the land as his own and stole Graham's soul, leaving Graham in danger of becoming one of Telgrin's soulless servants. Alexander was able to defeat Telgrin and rescue his father and the kingdom.KQTFC, pg Graham who set out for a walk in the forest near Lake Maylie, one spring day almost a year since Rosella had returned from Tamir. The kingdom had was finally at peace, or so it seemed. Shortly before he returned to the castle, a sharp gust of wind Graham came east from the castle. When he returned to the castle, he found it missing. An owl named Cedric, saw what happened, and explained that his castle and family had been taken by an evil wizard named Mordack. Cedric sprinkled magic fairy dust onto the king, and they flew towards the land of Serenia, to meet Cedric's master, the wizard Crispin. Graham spent a few days in the land of Serenia, crossing the Great Mountains and the Northern Sea. When he reached Mordack's castle, he discovered his family and castle had been placed in a jar. After a magical dual, he defeated the wizard, saved the princess Cassima of the Green Isles, and was reunited with his family.KQV He traveled to the Land of the Green Isles with the help of Shamir Shamazel to attend Alexander's and Cassima's weddingKQ6. While Valanice and Rosella were in the lands of Eldritch and Etheria, he had waited 15 minutes for Valanice and Rosella return so they could have lunch. After which they told him the story of their adventures there. His daughter eventually began to court Edgar in the land of Eldritch, and he would come to visit her in Daventry (according to the King's Quest Companion). It is implied that she and Edgar became the heirs of Daventry. A few years later, King Graham, hair now whitenedRoberta apparently chose Connor, because she felt she couldn't do anything more with the Royal Family, King Graham was getting too old and Alexander was living in the Land of the Green Isles.-Mask of Eternity Talkspot, part 1I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006.Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older." -Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010, was in the Throne Room discussing the Kingdom's surplus grain that year, with one of his officials, and the need to begin construction on a new silo. Not long after, the Daventry Official noticed in the Magic Mirror a bad omen, of the Mask of Eternity being destroyed by Lucreto. The cataclysm caused by the blast of magic from the cracked mask turned Graham to stone like everyone else in Daventry. Connor decided to check on the securit of the king. He made it into the castle Dining Hall through a secret entrance. While there he viewed a portrait of his King, King Graham of Daventry. The king was shown wearing a green adventurer's hat and his hair having gone white. Connor soon found the king in Castle Daventry seeing that even King Graham was no match against the evil magic. King Graham and his family suffered the same fate as the rest of Daventry's mortal inhabitants having turned to stone.The Unicorn Connor vowed to his lord, with all his heart, that he would place himself in mortal jeopardy before giving in to the vile forces which held the king in thrall. Connor eventually defeated Lucreto and reformed the Mask of Eternity restoring Graham to his true self.King's Quest: Mask of Eternity Personality and traits Graham had always preferred to solve problems with his wits instead of his fists. After all, it was using his brain that had brought him to the throne of Daventry in the first place.KOS, 182 Graham was a man of wit, wisdom, and learning, one of undoubted courage and fortitude.KQC2E, 11 He was quick of wit, strong, clever, and learned in all the subjects taught at the royal university.KQC2E 12 He was not a large man. His body's length is just at six feet, and his muscles are long and low. When forced to arms, Graham beats his opponent with speed and skill, not muscle. It is his quickness that sets him apart from the rest of humanity. Nimble and fast of both hand and foot, and even nimbler and faster between the ears.KQC2E In later years, when old King Graham's health began to fail, the royal physicians were powerless to help him.Narrator (KQ4): "With the return of his long-lost son, Alexander, and the rescue of his daughter, Rosella, from the terrible dragon, old King Graham decides it's time to pass on his adventurer's hat to younger blood."KQ5 Manual, pg His stout heart had weakened. The shock and joy and return of his family was too much for him to take, causing him to have a heart attack, and he was dying. His health was fully restored after eating the Magic Fruit. Graham was no longer the young knight who won the throne of Daventry.KQC2E, 243 The responsibilities that were placed on the king's head along with his crown were many, and they have put a few deep lines in his face. Valanice finds them dashing and Graham thinks of them as laugh lines from the joy of living with her. Graham was no longer the slim knight he was in he youth. The decades had filled him out, but with hard muscles, not soft fleshKQC2E, 244. leaving him with very muscular and powerful arms and an obviously well maintained physique. His eyes were not quite what they used to be, and he would no longer care to attempt outrunning an ogre, but he was still in splendid physical condition at his age.KQC2E, pg 244. Graham is not the most impressive person.TFC, 18 Graham's features were judged as "forgettable the moment you see him" by a contemporary and fellow Knight, Sir David of Bruce. However, Graham is more commonly described as being pleasant and strong looking, in a vague sort of way.KQC2E, 13 He usually dresses, as is his custom, or in the manner of a squire or a rustic knightTFC, 18. Graham's usual attire was the short tunic, plants, and high boots of a Ranger. His head is topped with his crown, or with a long cap, rakishly adorned with one red feather, his adventurer's cap.KQC2E, 244 Although unshaven by preference, he looks like the monarch he is.KQC2E, 244 He sometimes grow a mustacheKQ1 Manual, pg, KQ2 Manual, pg or even a full beardKoS, pg. Graham has long, just above shoulder length, hair, which covers his ears. In his youth his hair was a dark brown, pretty much black, color (which his son Alexander would inherit from him), but his hair had turned to light gray, and it was mostly white in later years. Graham first grew his hair long as a young lad to protect his ears from being pulled by a mean-spirited teacher at the palace school. The tactic didn't work, but the long hairstyle remained. His voice quiet and measured when he spoke, such was the aura of vitality and inner strength he projected, however he overshadows all others in his company. The authority he commands over his knights is absolute, but is not the authority of force and coercion. Rather, it is an authority derived from the absolute belief and trust he inspires in his people.TFC, 18 Graham accorded all who spoke before him the same weighty respect, knights and common folk alike. His face was thoughtful and he considered what they had to say.KQTFC, pg12 Caution was a virtue Graham had cultivated since his father had first explained to him about things not always being as they appeared. He was neither a rushing fool nor a timid one. He believed that his head, for instance, better served while firmly attached to his neck. He would give it in, in battle, if he must, but he refused to offer it around lightly.KQC2E, pg 17 Graham is among the kindest and most helpful of people. It matters little to him if he is king; if he spies some folk or creature in need of assistance he feels it is his duty to offer assistanceKQC2E, 249 Graham had a difficult time with his station and how to behave in the royal house, mostly because he had not been born to the velvet of a king's station. He had been born a nobodyKOS, 12; "Graham himself often had a difficult time, mostly because he had not been born to the velvet of a king's station. He had been born a nobody.", to a minor noble family.KQC2E, pg 472 He was not born a king (he had not been born to royality on either side), his wife in contrast was born of royalty on one side only.SNW, pg 5 Were it not for Valanice keeping watch over him, Graham would not have known the first thing about how a king should behave.KOS, 12 He had troubles with his position.KoS, pg 13 This suggests that Valanice as the daughter of a prince was born to a higher station than Graham had been. Graham did not insist on a lot of formality like some monarchs did. All he asked for was his staff to do their jobs, he didn't want them to be distracted by extraneous bowing and scraping. Something he found embarrasing. Graham did his best to make sure each of his staff felt his or her position was more than a task. He made sure he remembered each of their names, and took the time to think of them now and then. Usually through birthday dinners for the children and gifts during the holidays.KoS, pg 13, 14 There was some vanity to Graham's baring, he always stood straight, and was careful not to stumble, so as to not show weakness.KoS, pg 13 It is strange, that the man most have come to admire so much during his early adventures could be the same person who sent innocent girls off to be sacrificed to the fire-breathing dragon. Perhaps his good judgment and wisdom hadn't recovered from the shock of Alexander's kidnapping, or perhaps it was just poor advice on the part of his prime minister, Gerwain.KQC, 2nd Edition, 472 Not all the acts and decisions he has made over the years have been good ones, but he has always done what he felt was best for Daventry, even to the sacrifice of his only daughter. Rosella has forgiven him for taking her to the dragon, but the memory of Graham tying her to the stake, awaiting death with her eyes open and dry, still sometimes disturbs his dreams. That she was rescused and survived only eases the horror a little.KQC2E, 244 Notes *As a child Graham didn't much like people reaching out and ruffling his hair. He had hated the gesture.KQKoS, pg 8 *Graham had always had a sweet tooth. As a child, he was the first to snitch particles of pie, pastry, and confection from sills and counters where they were left to cool after leaving the ovens. Knights and ladies all knew to have an extra dessert ready when he came to sup.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 24 Graham played often by Lake Maylie as a child.KQC1E, 17 *Graham had great climbing agility, having scampered up and down ropes for years as part of his martial training. He was always considered the best climber in the army.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 30 This was a skill he maintained later in his life, and came to be useful when scaling the rope in the Great Mountains of Serenia. *King Graham seems to have developed the bad habit of having run-ins with particularly nasty witches. Dahlia would ahve imprisoned him for life or baked him into a Graham cracker; Hagatha would have stewed him (perhaps serving the dish with a hearty green maggot wine); and the nameless hag of the Dark Forest, would have added him to her collection of slime toads.KQC, 2nd Edition, 523 *Graham often liked to go out hunting with a bow now and then, and Valanice often went along. He had learned how to find and follow tracks. Hunting is generally considered a man's sport.KQSNW, 155 *With the many years that had passed between the time Alexander was kidnapped, the pain of his loss did not come as often to Graham. Days went by in which Graham thought of Alexander not at all--which only compounded his loss with guilt.KOS, 9 *Graham once found himself and daughter trapped playing card games with various individuals, see Graham quotes (Hoyle I). *Graham claims he once played a card game against a firedrake, but it ended when it incinerated the cards. *Graham spends much of his time questing and defeating monsters, if only because of his love for excellent food. He wants to avoid being known as King Graham the Overweight.Hoyle I *Graham enjoys quiet afternoons in the mountains with his family, defeating the occasional dragon that wanders across their path.Hoyle I *Good King Graham is not only a good king, he's a darn good game opponent.King Graham's Board Game Challenge: Checkers & Backgammon King Graham was known to have enjoyed Checkers and Backgammon, and he would challenge visitors to the Castle (King Graham's Board Game Challenge: Checkers & Backgammon). Both games were his personal favorite board games.KQ Collection 2 Manual, pg 8Graham: "You are indeed a royal opponent." Crazy Eights is one of Graham's favorite games, and he is quite skilled at the game.Hoyle I *According to Graham, about his favorite book is Ivanhoe; "That would be Ivanhoe, by Sir Walter Scott. It has action, intrigue, romance, adventure, and romance--very inspiring!. it's historically accurate, with all kinds of fascinating information about knights and the medieval world. Of course you have to take it with a grain of salt. Whoever heard of a world with no dragons, unicorns of magic?". *Graham never attended the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School, and thus doesn't know how to pick locks.KQ1 SCi' *Graham had traveled much in his youth and knew the world was far wider than a small kingdom. Daventry was but a small spot among many larger lands.KOS, 9 *Graham's eye color is blue in KQ4 and brown in KQ6. *Though Graham is not a magician, and has not studied any grimoires or other compendiums of the sorcerous arts at length (other than The Objurgation of Souls and for only a few moments), he has shown capability to use certain types of magic either through artifacts or [[Wands of Power. This includes the spell, FILL, the spell HOME, and several spells of Iconomancy.KQC2E, pg 220 *Graham has a good memory and is well trained and able to remember whole pages of manuscript at a glance.KQC2E, pg 220 *In Kingdom of Sorrow it mentions that the "royal family" used to be much larger in long-ago times, when royal nieces, nephews, and cousins of all sorts used to live in the castle.KoS, pg 35 This would suggest that Graham is distantly related to King Edward. Though if he is, its from a line so distant, that they had apparently moved out of Daventry at some point. It is noted that Graham's family did not stretch back into the roots of the land.KOS, pg 11 His dynasty and station had started when Edward made him heir to the throne. Behind the scenes *In the original King's Quest distributed by IBM, Graham was known as Sir Grahame. *If you ask "What is Graham's last name?" in KQ2 the game will reply with "Cracker".KQ2 Hintbook, pg 30. Actually this will also work if you just ask, "What is Graham's name", or "What is Graham's first name?" *If King Graham is killed by Dahlia in King's Quest 1 remake, he is turned into one of the gingerbread men, and put outside the Witch's hut, the game then described as having become a "Graham Cracker". *The Hero of Quest for Glory can say he is King Graham Cracker to the gargoyle in the Quest for Glory I. In response the gargoyle says he is Princess Rubella. *Graham has worn several different variations on his adventurer's cap, pants and jerkin clothing style, and occasionally worn royal robes, see Graham's Wardrobe for more information on his clothing "variety". *Where does Graham put all the stuff he's carrying? The same place superman puts his street clothes when he flies!King's Quest II Hintbook, pg 4 *In KQ5 and KQ6, he is voiced by Sierra programmer Josh Mandel (who also wrote the text for KQ1 sci). Mandel would also reprise the role for several Fan Games. *Graham speaks with an olde style English in Mask of Eternity and Hoyle I. Daran Norris was chosen to play King Graham in MOE due to the game using all Screen Actors Guild talent. Graham's accent was likely changed in order to fit in with Connor's accent. *A graffiti message in Vohaul's Asteroid in SQ2, states "Sir Graham Cross Dresses." *Graham is discussed in the newspapers in Police Quest 1 and 2. *Graham is shown to have ended up in Hell in Laura Bow 2. *Whittlin' Willy begins to tell a story of King Graham in one of the death scenes in Freddy Pharkas. There is also a nod to King Graham of Daventry on a note in the General Store. King Graham (unofficial) King Graham appears in multiple fan games and faction, see Graham (fan games). References category:Characters (KQ1) category:Characters (KQ2) category:Characters (KQ3) category:Characters (KQ4) category:Characters (KQ5) category:Characters (KQ6) category:Characters (KQ8) category:Characters (KoS) category:Characters (SNW) category:Characters (TFC) category:Characters (KQC) Category:Kings Category:Scholars Category:Rangers Category:Knights Category:King's Questions Category:Humans